


Unconventional

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Lurid is a good minion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurid just wants his master to be happy, and if what it takes is a certain elf...</p>
<p>A silly little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is kind of AU considering Cataclysm, but I see it as being set shortly before the fall of the Lich King. 
> 
> Or, in which Lurid is kinda cute.

Master is unhappy.

Lurid doesn’t like it when Master is unhappy. It feels wrong, like ice in his bones. 

Master is unhappy because he feels alone, Lurid thinks. Lurid always feels bad when Master isn’t around, and Lurid isn’t enough for Master. The Other would be, though, Lurid thinks. The Other with the pretty colours is good for Master, but Master doesn’t tell him. Lurid doesn’t know why. 

Maybe Master doesn’t know how. 

Lurid knows how, though. He remembers. 

Master doesn’t give orders when they’re in the others’ place, where fighting isn’t. Lurid prefers fighting, but it’s good now. Master doesn’t notice him go to find things.

Finding the Other is harder, because he hides, but Lurid finds him. Lurid is patient.

The Other notices him, of course. Lurid isn’t quiet, and the Other has sharp ears. Lurid likes the Other’s ears, though not as much as Master does. 

The Other knows Lurid, though, so he doesn’t move, just stares at the big spire. There are bad things in there, Lurid knows, and they make everyone unhappy.

Lurid can’t fix that.

But he can try to fix Master’s loneliness. 

He gives the handful of plants to the Other. They’re small, and barely plant-life at all, not like the pretty flowers Lurid remembers from Before, but when he says they’re from Master, the Other smiles for the first time since Lurid met him. He tucks the plants inside his armour before walking off in Master’s direction.

Lurid can’t avoid grinning, since he has no face, but he thinks he would smile anyway. 

Everything will be better when Master is happy.


End file.
